


Starting New

by Midori_Loves_Tom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2nd chance, Depression, F/M, Light Angst, Maybe fluff, Self-Harm, Suicide, changr the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Loves_Tom/pseuds/Midori_Loves_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't want to live anymore, but I really didnt have a choice in the matter. When I tried to end it..... well it didn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: No Regrets 

p>  'I couldn't stand it anymore. I hate being this weak.' I thought, tears streaming down my face. My tear show my weakness, my inability to handle my life. I know others have it worse than me, but I can't do this any more. I cant go on living.

  I was sitting on the edge of my bed with a kitchen knife pressed to my arm. I was still dressed in my school uniform, a blue polo and black jeans. It was school that day that has me suicidal. I was a Junior, but that didn't mean much. My best friend was ignoring me again, I know she doesn't realize she's doing it and that hurts even more. 

  They call me evil and sadistic, but I don't know why. Others call me lazy and stupid, but they copy my work. I hear them talking about me in gym, that I'm to fat too do anything or I'm a crybaby. They talk as if I can't hear them, and it hurts. My life is just going down hill and I can't stop it. This is the only way.

  I had written a note to my mom, Kaitlyn, and Mark (my uncaring boyfriend). Each of theirs is different and they won't read then until I am gone. 

  The knife pressed to my skin takes the pain away, but it always comes back. 'Not today', i thought, ' Today the pain goes away forever.'

  I drag the blade along the length of my forearm, cutting deep. I do the same to the other arm and lay down awaiting the end. There is no play back of my life, just a sense of peace as I slowly slip out of the world, never to awaken again.

  Or so I thought.


	2. A Choice

I am sitting on a chair in a bright white room. It was not a comfortable chair or a beautiful room. The place was so bright it hurt my eyes. As I look around I realize that I am not alone. Sitting across from me, behind a big desk, was a man.

He had dark black hair that fell to his shoulders and ice blue eyes that stared into my soul. He was wearing a coal black suit with a dark green tie. All in all, he was very attractive. 

He smiled sadly at me and said, "Ophelia Seraphina Ramsey. You should not be here just yet."

"What?", I ask, "Where are we, who are you?"

"My name is Christian. We are in purgatory. And it was not your time to die.", the man said. Suddenly, a TV appeared next to me and Christian pressed a button and a scean appeared. It.... it was my funeral. My my was sobbing into her boyfriend's shirt, looking like her world was falling apart.

My brother was sitting with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as his fiance rubbed his back, not look much better than he did. A couple of my brother's friends were there also: Brendon was crying his heart out and muttering, Savion was staring blankly at my coffin, and Dave had a bottle of Vodka in his hands drinking and crying. 

Kaitlyn, Jack (Kaitlyn's boyfriend), and Leona were there each carring a black rose. Kaitlyn was on her knees crying while Jack and Leona were trying to comfort her. 

Mark was also there, but he wasn't crying.. he looked.... disgusted? Hr was staring at the picture of me behind my coffin. 

The pictues was a nice one, it showed my straight dirty blonde hair and my dark blue eyes. I was in a purple glittery dress and black flats, it had been taken the week before I died, when I had gone to homecoming. I thought I looked fat in it, but my mom loved it. My weight had always been an issue with me, I was 5'2" but I was 220 pounds and I hated myself because of it.

The screen turned black again and I look towards Christian. He was staring at me with tears in his eyes. 

"Do you see what your death did to those that loved you? Your boyfriend is the only person that wasn't effected, but he's an asshole that didn't deserve you. You mom will always feel guilty for not realizing how sad you were. Kaitlyn is scarred forever, because you were her best friend. Leona will revert back to her old self, not speaking to anyone anymore cause your not there to listen. Your brother is heart broken that his little sister didn't tell him how she felt. Dave will try to drink his guilt away. And do you know how you affect Brendon? That boy has been in love with you for years. He will never be able to fully move on.", by the end of his rant Christian was kneeling in front of me, my hand in his. 

I was crying by then. "I knew they would be said, but not that said.", I said through tears. "I never knew Brendon was in love with me, why did he never say anything?" 

"He didn't want to ruin his friendship with you or your brother.", Christian said standing up and sitting on the desk behind him. "You will never be able to fix this, that just not how this works. But, you can start anew."


	3. Chapter 3

"Start anew?", I ask.

"Yes. You can either choose to go onto your after life, or you could be sent to a different universe.", Christian said, "You would go to a world of your choosing at the age that you wish. I would send you with any supplies that you would need and depending on the world, something extra. So which will it be."

"I would like to go to a different universe. I want to live my life some more.", I said, still sad that I had hurt so many people.

"Alright. Which universe and how old would you like to be?", he asked.

"Th...the Harry Potter Universe. It has always been my favorite fandom. And can I be 13 again, thats when everything started." I said feel greedy and selfish.

"Yes you can, and there is no need to feel that way. Those that loved you will move on, such is the way of humans. But, they will never forget you, remember that.", he said as he walked around his desk and sat in his chair. "Now, I'm assuming that you would like to change what happens in the books. That is perfectly fine, but remember that if you change to much you will not remember what happens in the future."

"Alright, I will keep that in mind.", I said smiling at the handsome man in front of me.

"Now then, I will set everything up for your arrival. And don't worry I will still be in contact with you, so if you need anything just say my name and think of me.", he said. Christian snapped his fingers and suddenly we were standing in front of a large black door. I look down and notice that I looked how I did when I was 13. 

'Jesus Christ I'm fat. Why did I pick this age. Well its not like I wasn't fat at 17, but this is a very awkward body.', I thought feeling annoyed amd self conscious.

I look up at Christian, who is holding a large black backpack. He hands it to me and says, "This contains everything you will need to live in a new world. There is a birth certificate, passport, money, clothing, any potion you may need, muggle medication, and a couple other things. Now, when you get there you will be on the streets of London close to Diagon Ally. You can choose to stay in the muggle world until you are invited to Hogwarts or you can stay in Diagon Ally. I have also set up a Gringotts account for you so you do not need to worry about money."

I felt the urge to cry almost over take me. My family and I had always struggled with money. My mom had recently lost her job of 16 years and we were on welfare. I never told my friends, I didn't want be treated differently. Now this amazing man is telling me that I don't have to worry about money, it is unbelievable.

"I have also given you a few extra.... well, traits you could say. You'll like them.", Christian says smiling brightly. He drags me into a tight bear hug and kisses my fore head. "Have fun with your second chance.", he says before he pulls the door open and PUSHES ME THROUGH WTF CHRISTIAN YOU MAD MAN.


End file.
